1) Field of the Invention
A tarpaulin drainage apparatus for a sheet material flexible cover, defined as a tarpaulin, for an exterior structure such as a boat or other type of vehicle which permits the water to be automatically drained from any low area of the cover preventing collapsing, sagging, and premature destruction of the cover.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A cover for an exterior structure to protect the exterior structure from the elements is commonly referred to as a tarpaulin (hereinafter referred to as a tarp). Tarps are commonly used in conjunction with boats. A common problem associated with tarps on boats is that water will accumulate on the top surface of the tarp in a low area. The weight of the water causes the tarp to sag and stretch forming a depression or pocket. If the water is not removed within a short period of time, the water will eventually drip through the tarp into the boat which can cause certain parts of the boat to mildew or rot. The tarp will inherently sag and stretch under the weight of the water which will eventually result in the tarp tearing requiring premature replacement. Most tarps that are of a good quality are of a significant expense and premature replacement is certainly not desired by anyone.
Additionally, the weight of the accumulated water within the tarp makes it difficult to remove the tarp when it is desired to use the boat. Also at times, the excessive weight of the accumulated water on the tarp can cause a securing means located at the peripheral edge of the tarp to give way resulting in collapse of the tarp and entry of the accumulated water into the interior of the boat.
In the past, there have been numerous attempts to prevent the accumulation of water on tarps. One such attempt is the placement of a vertical pole between the deck of the boat and the center of the tarp, underneath the tarp, so as to form a tent-like configuration so that the water will tend not to accumulate in any low area. While this method has had some degree of success, generally there will always be some low spots where water will tend to accumulate. Even a small amount of water accumulating in a small area will result in premature destruction of the tarp. Additionally, the force exerted by the pole on the tarp causes damaging of the tarp.
It has also been known to utilize a drain apparatus for the low area of a tarp with this drain attachment being mounted in conjunction with the tarp. The water that accumulate in the low areas is to be conducted through the drain attachment to a drain hose with the outlet of the drain hose being located at a desirable disposing location. The disadvantage of these prior drain apparatuses is that such have been somewhat complex in construction and frequently required custom installation or modification of the boat itself. Also during installing of the drainage apparatus, the drainage apparatus itself does not include any depression to facilitate the creation of a lowest area toward which the water is encouraged to accumulate. Still further during installation of the device there has been a tendency for the tarp to be twisted and possibly tear.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a drainage apparatus for a tarp to drain water from a low area within the top surface of the tarp preventing accumulation of water thereon.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a drainage apparatus which is adapted for easy and quick attachment to an existing tarp.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct the drainage apparatus of few parts that can be quickly installed on the tarp even by individuals of minimum skill.
Another objective of the present invention is to construct a tarp drainage apparatus which does not damage the tarp when installed.